Indestructible
by Nona Serba Zero
Summary: Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, bukan? Mengalir dengan cara kita. Mari kita biarkan kapal layar ini dalam kibaran angin. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ikat perasaan kita bersama-sama. (Menuju dunia yang tidak pernah kita lihat) AU. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Langkah kaki jenjang nan mulus itu menapaki lantai mengkilat di bawahnya. Tak terburu-buru namun juga tak melambat. Hentakan kaki indah yang di lapisi sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah muda di bagian sampingnya itu terlihat mantap. Pemilik kaki indah itu berjalan lurus ke depan dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipis nan menggoda miliknya itu. Kemeja sekolah bertangan pendek dan berwarna putih bersih di sertai dasi bermotif kotak-kotak merah terbalut manis di tubuh rampingnya. Tak lupa dengan rok 10 cm di atas lutut yang berwarna senada dengan dasinya. Rambut merah muda lembut dan panjang melambai-lambai seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa. Emerald hijau menyejukkan menambah nilai plus di wajah cantiknya. Hampir semua orang terpana dengan paras indah itu, meski mereka tahu sifat asli dari gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka..

"DI MANA UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

**Indestructible**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Hei Forehead, bagaimana?" sebuah pertanyaan menjengkelkan terdengar di telinga sang gadis merah muda yang di deskripsikan tadi. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan kesal, apalagi setelah mendapat pertanyaan yang sepertinya telah di imut-imutkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Diam kau, Pig. Jangan kau pikir dengan nada bicaramu yang diimut-imutkan akan membuatmu menjadi Monokurobo, sang babi imut yang ada di sampul bukuku waktu SD!" jawabnya dengan keras. Yang di panggil Pig, hanya diam lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di meja sang Forehead.

"Kau cari apa, Pig?" tanya gadis merah muda itu dengan penasaran. Bingung melihat sahabat baiknya itu seperti babi yang kelaparan, menurutnya.

"Mencari paku," gadis blonde yang dipanggil Pig itu menjawab cepat. Tangan putih mulusnya masih meraba-raba meja di depannya. Mata aquamarinenya meneliti setiap sudut meja.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menggaruk wajahmu,"

"..."

"Kurang ajar kau, Yamanaka Ino!"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Ya, nama gadis merah muda yang telah di deskripsikan tadi. Saat ini, ia tengah mengendap-endap di balik dinding bercat abu-abu milik sekolah mewah itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia selidiki sampai membuatnya menjadi seperti seorang detektif. Detektif atau paparazzi? Entahlah.

"Di mana dia?" dengusnya pelan. Ia menunggu di balik tembok, tepatnya di samping kelas 3-A. Kelas yang hanya berisi siswa-siswi jenius dan IQ di atas rata-rata. Di sanalah, sang pangeran tampan Sakura menuntut ilmu. Sedangkan Sakura berada di kelas 3-B yang berisi siswa-siswi yang rata-rata pintar, walau tak setara dengan kelas 3-A dalam tingkat kejeniusan.

Hari sudah berganti menjadi sore, bahkan langit yang tadinya berwarna biru telah bermetamorfosis menjadi oranye. Dan, Sakura masih berdiri di sana meski bel pulang sudah 1 jam yang lalu telah berbunyi. Lorong-lorong sekolah itupun telah sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa sih yang di lakukannya di dalam kelas itu? Jika lima menit lagi ia tak keluar, akan ku bom kelasnya!" gerutuan Sakura semakin keras, seiring dengan kaki rampingnya yang sangat pegal. Baru saja ia ingin memijit-mijit betisnya, suara pintu bergeser terdengar. Ia pun sedikit panik, karena takut ketahuan. Jadi, ia berpura-pura berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pangerannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara berat nan seksi milik pangeran tampannya itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Jika saja ia membawa recorder, ia akan rekam suara seksi itu dan mengulang-ulangnya nanti di rumah, bahkan ia berpikir untuk di jadikan nada dering handphonenya.

"Aku mau pulang, Pantat Ayam!" jawab Sakura ketus dengan pandangan sinis, lalu meneruskan langkahnya dengan percaya diri.

"Pulang?" oke. Sakura benar-benar menyesal tak membawa recorder saat ini.

"Ya iyalah, Pantat Ayam! Cerewet sekali kau!"

"Hn. Aku cuma ingin memberitahu, kalau arah pulang bukan kesana. Itu arah tangga menuju lantai atas. Bye!" lalu, pangeran tampannya itu melengos pergi ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Sakura berjalan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang telah menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah shock. Ia sadar ia tampak seperti orang gila sekarang. Lalu, berbalik ke belakang dan tambah shock saat sang pangeran tampannya itu tak ada lagi di sana dan meninggalkannya sendirian di lorong lantai dua sekolah mewah itu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Lalu.. Suara hentakan sepatu yang tengah berlari-lari pun terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah itu.

.

.

.

_**Day 1**_

_**Dear diary, hari ini aku berbicara dengannya lagi walau hanya sedikit. Sebenarnya saat aku istirahat, aku mencari dia karena aku disuruh oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Karena aku tak menemukannya dimanapun, akhirnya aku berteriak kencang sekali hihihi. Dan sore ini, aku berhasil berbicara lagi dengannya meski aku harus berdiri selama 1 jam di balik tembok hanya untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Yah, sebenarnya bukan berbicara, lebih tepatnya mengajak berdebat hehehe. Karena tak lama lagi aku takkan bisa leluasa melihat dan mengajaknya berbicara seperti tadi.. Perpisahan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Indestructible milik Girls' Generation. Chapter 1 ini masih sangat sedikit, karena aku masih harus memikirkan isi ceritanya hehehe;) aku tak ingin berkata banyak, aku juga tak janji akan update cepat. Akan aku usahakan untuk cerita ini.**

**Thxxx! Hope you like this fiction!**

**Would you give your reviews, comment and critics?;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

**Indestructible**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan cahayanya di kota Konoha yang terkenal dengan keasrian dan keindahan lingkungannya. Masyarakat di kota itu masih menjunjung tinggi nilai moral lingkungan, contohnya di setiap tepi jalan raya masih menjulang tinggi pohon-pohon rindang yang membuat teduh jalanan dari teriknya matahari. Pagi ini adalah awal dari hari Rabu, masih tergolong dalam hari jenuh untuk para pekerja dan para anak-anak sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk gadis cantik bersurai merah muda lembut yang tengah berjalan semangat dengan pakaian sekolah khas musim panasnya. Tas merah muda yang dipajang di punggungnya bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti gerak langkahnya yang besar. Manis dan cerah.

"Sudah pukul 06:00 pagi," ucapnya pelan. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju tempat di mana ia menuntut ilmu. Sekolah. Selang 5 menit, gerbang sekolahnya sudah terlihat di kedua bola matanya. "Selamat pagi, Pak Izumo," sapanya pada seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah berdiri di sebuah pos.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Ini masih sangat pagi sekali, untuk apa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Izumo dengan senyum ramah. Sakura hanya menjawab singkat, "Aku hanya ingin berangkat pagi. Aku permisi dulu, Pak Izumo!" lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya yang besar itu. Izumo hanya memandang aneh pada gadis merah muda itu, lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Hei kau! Hapus make up berlebihanmu itu!"

"Kiba! Jangan bawa peliharaan ke dalam kelas!"

"Kau! Masukkan bajumu ke dalam celana!"

"Naruto! Lepas jaketmu!"

Semua yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri mendengar suara nyaring dari komite kedisplinan sekolah mereka. Sang monster cantik, Haruno Sakura dari kelas 3-B. Murid-murid yang sudah terkena semprot dari Sakura pun terlihat telah melaksanakan perintah dari Sakura sendiri. Sedangkan yang belum, terburu-buru merapikan atribut sekolah mereka yang tak sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah itu, sebelum Sakura menyemprot mereka dengan ocehannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya hari ini. Melihat keseragaman teman-teman sekolahnya membuatnya merasa bangga. Ia pun berbalik menuju kelasnya karena bel pelajaran pertama telah berdering kencang. Teman-temannya pun berhamburan masuk kembali kekelasnya masing-masing.

_**Twin soul~**_

Dua kata telah tercipta dari tangan kanannya. Keisengan tangannya membuatnya tanpa sadar menulis dua kata itu. Ia hanya memandang aneh pada dua kata itu, lalu teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya terhipnotis hanya dengan sekali tatap. Suara samar dari sang guru hanya mengambang di kedua telinganya, lalu ia meletakkan pulpennya di tengah-tengah belahan buku tulisnya, lalu memperhatikan jam dinding berwarna hitam di atas papan tulis yang terpampang lebar di depan kelasnya.

'2 menit lagi. Istirahat pertama'

.

.

.

"Pantat ayam.."

"Hn?" sahut singkat dari bibir tipis milik seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang tengah terduduk di anak tangga. Rambut berbentuk raven mencuat kebelakang dengan warna hitam kebiruan menjadi andalan darinya, selain wajahnya yang tampan dan hampir sempurna. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus untuk ukuran anak SMA. Bisa di bilang ialah pemegang tahta pangeran sekolah di sekolah itu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Buku referensiku tertinggal di rumahmu. Apa kau membawanya?" Sakura tengah berbicara pada Sasuke sekarang. Mata emeraldnya menyelami mata onyx lawan bicaranya, mencari sesuatu di sana. "Tidak," jawabannya tegas itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura sebentar, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Pantat Ayam?! Akukan sudah mengirim pesan padamu untuk membawa bukuku!" Sakura pun sedikit berteriak, membuat Sasuke yang tengah menatap datar dirinya pun terkejut dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku bukan babumu. Bukumu tertinggal adalah kesalahanmu. Tak perlu kau merepotkanku ataupun membentakku seperti itu,"

**Deg! **

Tatapan tajam dari onyx yang menusuk membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Sekelibat rasa bersalah terpampang jelas di wajah ayu Sakura.

"Hei Pantat Ayam! Mau kemana kau?!" sahutnya keras dan lantang. Orang-orang hanya melihat sekilas tanpa peduli apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu. Beberapa ada yang menatap kasihan, ada pula yang menatap meremehkan. Sedangkan Sasuke, sosoknya sudah menghilang entah kemana dari pandangan Sakura.

**Kringgggg~ **

Bel pelajaran ketiga telah berdering dan kembali membuat panik murid-murid yang terlihat masih ingin mendinginkan otak mereka dari serangkaian macam tugas dan ocehan guru. Tak terkecuali Sakura, ia kembali kekelasnya dengan langkah gontai dan tak bersemangat. Lalu matanya mengerling, seperti teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Senyuman kembali terbingkai di wajah ayunya dalam hitungan detik dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bahkan berlari menuju kelasnya, dan sesekali berhenti untuk menyalami guru yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Yahh, tipikal anak teladan.

Pelajaran Sejarah hari ini membahas sebuah cerita rakyat Jepang pada zaman dahulu. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat bosan dan sibuk dengan kegiatan diam-diam mereka. Ada yang sedang pura-pura membaca buku Sejarah padahal membaca komik, ada yang diam-diam mendengarkan musik lewat headset, bahkan ada yang sampai tertidur. Sang guru hanya mengabaikan murid-muridnya yang bertingkah seperti itu, ia tetap bercerita untuk anak-anak yang ingin mendengarkan saja.

"Gadis Jepang itu yakin bahwa ia mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan hancur oleh apapun dengan lelaki bangsawan itu. Gadis Jepang tetap bersikukuh dengan prinsipnya bahwa jiwanya dan jiwa bangsawan itu adalah jiwa yang tak terpisahkan. Sampai orang-orang yang tinggal dan hidup di zaman itu menganggapnya gila dan sakit jiwa, hingga mengusirnya dari desa itu,"

Sakura hanya termangu mendengar cerita singkat dari sang guru. Karena, ia memang baru memperhatikan ceritanya dari 2 menit yang lalu.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan bangsawan itu, Sensei?" sahutan dari seorang anak perempuan dikelas itu terdengar.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Tenten. Bangsawan itu tak ada kabarnya lagi semenjak gadis Jepang itu telah diusir dari desa. Terdengar kabar bahwa sang bangsawan itu telah menghilang setelah mendapat sepucuk surat dari seseorang yang diyakini adalah gadis Jepang itu. Tahun 1938, kabar kisah cinta sang gadis Jepang dan sang bangsawan tak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi. Tak ada yang bisa mengartikan arti tulisan dari surat sang gadis Jepang, "

"Apa bangsawan itu menghilang karena mencari gadis Jepang, Sensei?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dan dimana mereka pada saat itu, Lee. Tapi masyarakat pada zaman itu banyak yang berkata bahwa cinta tulus dari gadis Jepang telah tersampaikan pada sang bangsawan karena ikatan mereka yang tak bisa di hancurkan,"

Tangan mungil mulus itu bergerak mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menari diatasnya.

_**Bonds that can never be broken~**_

_**Our soul is a.. Twin soul.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura memanggul tas miliknya di belakang punggung, lalu berjalan keluar kelasnya. Hari sudah sore, dan ia baru saja selesai giliran piket bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga mendapat giliran piket. Berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah yang mendapat pantulan matahari terbenam dari jendela-jendela besar yang berjejer di sekitar dinding lorong.

"Pig tidak masuk hari ini, rasanya sepi sekali," desahnya pelan sembari meminum air dari tupperware merah mudanya. Tak terasa kedua kakinya telah berpijak pada ujung gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka, ia pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah tercinta.

Otaknya kemudian memutar kembali cerita singkat sang guru tentang kisah cinta abadi seorang gadis Jepang dan bangsawan kaya raya. Ia membayangkan kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi pada di masa lalu, membayangkan rasanya menjadi gadis Jepang yang di anggap gila, membayangkan rasanya mencintai seorang bangsawan yang tentunya adalah orang pilihan dan berdarah biru. Tetapi bersikeras ingin bersama karena alasan yang takkan bisa di mengerti oleh siapapun.

Matanya terpejam, lalu teringat lelaki itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang sangat berharga bagi kehidupannya dan dunianya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara dia untuk mencintai lelaki macam Sasuke. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar atau belum. Hidup dalam kepura-puraan dan sandiwara, mencintai dengan dusta. Sedikit tak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, yang ia tahu ia mempunyai suatu hal yang sangat penting yang harus ia jaga.

'Aku tak seperti gadis Jepang itu' batinnya dalam hati. Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berdiri jauh di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

'Sasuke-kun..'

.

.

.

"Bukumu.."

"Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

_**Day 2**_

_**Hari ini banyak yang terjadi. Aku mendengar suatu kisah nyata dari zaman dahulu tentang gadis Jepang dan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki kisah cinta. Aku tak tahu persis seperti apa kisah cinta mereka berdua. Menurut guruku, tak ada yang bisa menjawab di mana dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat mereka berdua menghilang dari desa mereka.. **_

_**Aku umm.. Berbicara dengannya hari ini. Aku sempat bertengkar sedikit dengannya hanya karena bukuku. Dan sore ini.. Ia ada di depanku. Hanya untuk mengembalikan buku. Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang mungkin.. Entahlah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thxxx untuk reviews kalian. Aku menerima comments, critics, flame, dan yang lainnya;) maaf ini masih sangat sedikit. Aku sengaja tak ingin membuatnya terlalu cepat digali hihi. Oh iya, ini alurnya kecepetan ga sih? Nanya nih aku wkwkwk.**

**Indestructible by Girls' Generation.**

**Hope you like this fiction. Thank you-**


End file.
